1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cord securing devices. In particular, embodiments relate to electric cord securing devices that are couplable to an electric cord.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
When stowed or transported, lengthy electric cords are usually coiled into bundles or hanks. It is then often desired to maintain the coiled arrangement to keep the electric cords organized and untangled. Accordingly, cable ties are commonly used to securely fasten, or bind, the coiled bundles.
Several cable tie devices have been developed to bind coiled electric cords. Unfortunately, permanently fastened cable ties must be discarded after a single use and releasable cable ties are easily lost, misplaced, or irreparably damaged from repeated use. Furthermore, it seems that many releasable cable ties are not easily engaged and/or disengaged with the electric cord and thus, are difficult to use.
In view of these and other concerns, a device for securing an electric cord that is fixably attachable to the cord, durable, reusable, and easy to use may be desired.